


"I've found something in your pocket"

by Oshann



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Detachable Genitals, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Undertail, exposition is my kink, so much plot, you are frustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshann/pseuds/Oshann
Summary: Sans was out at Grillbys, and you found something in his jacket...In which Sans and Reader experience long-distance boning.





	1. Bad idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotYourMemily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourMemily/gifts).



 

 

Sans was on edge since this morning.

 

He has been a sweaty, blushing mess each time he laid eyes on you and the exceptionally skimpy dress covering your curves. You justified your clothing choice by blaming the thunderstorm season and the heaviness in the atmosphere. Spending the day cleaning the house left you panting and glistening with sweat, and this wasn't helping Sans keep his head cool in the slightest.

 

He didn't help with the chores, of course, but instead always managed to find somewhere to sit and watch your every moves with a hungry gaze.

 

Should he be doing that? Was it wrong? Maybe.

 

You and him haven't been intimate yet despite the many months of successful dates. Sans knew how humans have sex, hell, his own way to do the do was pretty similar to theirs, but you never made a move and frankly, he was pretty nervous about it himself. Humans had (and were still having) a hard time adjusting to monsters and their magic.

 

But you never seemed to mind Sans or his friends' monstrous nature. He deemed himself so, so lucky to have you in his life. Always eager to listen to Papyrus talking about his crazy antics, always laughing at Sans' dumb jokes, and being an all around sweetheart. You loved hugging him and smothering his skull with kisses, and who was he to reject that? But in bed, you never did anything more than cuddle, holding him close to your chest where he could fall asleep while listening to the beat of your heart and the hum of your soul.

 

Maybe you weren't interested in him that way. Sans was aware that skeletons were hard on the human eyes, some of the nastier humans made sure to remind him of that, but somehow you managed to get past that.

 

Not enough to give yourself fully to him though.

 

He didn't mind, not a lot anyway, and beggars can't be choosers.

 

But still, he had needs.

 

And after watching you move around him all day, he was having a really hard time ignoring them.

 

"Ugh I need a break!"

 

You plopped next to him on the couch, interrupting his lustful thoughts.

 

"You know," you said, turning your head to him, "I was pleasantly surprised when you offered to 'help' me clean the house, but I think you and I have different meanings for the word 'help.'"

 

"heh what can i say babe? maybe i'm channeling my inner bicycle."

 

You gave him a puzzled look, waiting for the punch line.

 

"guess i am _two_ tired."

 

Sans winked at you.

 

"Uuuugh! Sans! You are the worst!!"

 

"yeah, i'm _wheelie_ terrible."

 

You groaned loudly but smiled as you grabbed a pillow and threw it at his face. He didn't bother to dodge it.

 

"Sans, help me or go away! You never do anything when I’m trying to do chores!"

 

"it's a vicious _cycle_ then."

 

"Oh my god get out!"

 

He slowly rose from the couch. Pff, you couldn't get mad at him even when you tried. That's cute. You were still laughing when he shuffled into his bedroom and closed the door. He knew that you wouldn't dare venture here during your cleaning frenzy, not unless you wanted to see all your hard work destroyed in a mere two or three days. He was free to tend to himself.

 

Sans sat on his bed and tugged at his sweatpants to materialize his already-hard dick. He didn't waste any time pulling them down and immediately began to jerk it.  
Fuck, he wanted to make you all sweaty and panting too. Naked beneath him in his bed, right where he was now masturbating to thoughts of you.

 

He would start slow, to ease you into things, stroking your soft skin, telling you how beautiful and sexy you were, before he began to pound into you with his fat cock. Your face would take on a cute blush, you'd close your eyes to focus on the things he would do to you, shaky breaths escaping your parted lips. Please Sans, please please please. "what babe? ya want me to stop?" No, go on please, fuck me harder. "heh, ok babe."  
And then he would go harder. You would scream his name in pleasure and grip his ribs, right where he liked it. He would feel how wet and soft and warm you were around him, picturing your core like the inner walls of your mouth. He would kiss you too, of course, deeply, to show you how much he loved you, how he cared about you as he wrecked your cunt until you couldn't remember anything but him.

 

Oh shit, Sans could feel himself getting close. He increased his already fast pace, sweat beading on his skull. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. If only it was your hand around his shaft, if only it was you who would do that to him, bringing him so close to the edge, he would do anything you wanted, say anything to you as long as _you didn't stop, please don't fucking stop i'm so close baby oh stars-_

 

 

"Hey Sans, are you there?" The doorknob turned to open his door.

 

 

OH SHIT! THINK FAST!

 

 

Sans did the only thing he could think of. He quickly grabbed a random newspaper on the messy floor while disconnecting the bond between his pelvis and his dick, shoving it in his coat pocket with his other hand.

 

"Hey, I'm doing some laundry, got anything for me?"

 

_yeah, in my pocket._

 

"socks or a kiss babe, your pick."

 

Sans could feel his still hard cock pressing on whatever crap he had in his pocket. Ugh.

 

"Wow, can I get greedy and ask for both?"

 

"why not ask for more?"

 

You rolled your eyes and stepped into his room, avoiding the mess. Sans tried to keep his best poker face on as you kissed him. Fuck your lips were so soft...

 

"You okay there?"

 

"uh?"

 

"Yeah, you are sweating... Take off your coat, Sans! It's like ninety degrees out there!"

 

_nuh-uh, no way I'm taking it off._

 

"skeletons can't feel hot, babe. not because of the weather anyway."

 

He wiggled his brow bones at you. You giggled. Of course you did, why would you do anything else? Try again Sans.

 

You paced around the room, picking up any socks you could see. Sans directed his gaze toward the newspaper he grabbed earlier to fake being busy with **not** yanking it hard. Huh. It was some random article about electron configuration. It was wrong. And upside down.

 

"Hey Sans." He turned his head toward you to see the thoughtful look on your face.

 

"hmm? what?"

 

"I think we might be out of detergent, can you go get some please?"

 

Sans sighed. His dick was still in his pocket. He needed to put it back into place before going anywhere.

 

"sure babe, lemme just.. uh... use the bathroom."

 

You burst out laughing.

 

"Hahaha what? No! You told me yourself skeletons don't need to go to the bathroom!" Sans could feel a cold bead of sweat rolling down his skull. Shit. He just needed some privacy, dammit!  
"Sorry lazy butt, but you won't get out of this!"

 

On those words you grabbed his hand and dragged him all the way to the front door, before shoving him outside.

 

"See this as your share of the chores!"

 

You pressed a sweet kiss on his teeth, him looking dumbfounded, unable to move.

 

"See you later babe!" You winked and closed the door on him.

 

Well.

 

He was really doing this, huh?

 

Sans groaned. So much for wanting privacy. He surely couldn't take out his cock and stick it back in the middle of the street. He'll have to wait. Good thing the whole trip would take less than fifteen minutes.

 

Sans began his walk towards the grocery store, avoiding the puddles on the sidewalk. No shortcuts today, he needed this stroll to calm down. His estranged member was slowly reverting to its limp state.

 

He took out his phone to text you along the way. Sans had to take his hands out of his pockets. Touching himself in the middle of the street, even if it wasn't in a sexual way, was wildly inappropriate.

 

_welp, that surely happened. i'll be sure to be more vigilant next time..._

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

You were sorting out the dirty laundry next to the washer when your phone went off. You took it out of your pocket. It was a text from Sans.

 

 

Sans 02:06 PM  
knock knock

 

 

Pfff, seriously? You rolled your eyes.

 

 

(XXX) XXX-XXXX 02:06 PM  
Omg already?

 

Who's there?

 

 

 

Sans 02:07 PM  
wanda

 

 

 

(XXX) XXX-XXXX 02:07 PM  
Don't you have an off switch?

 

Wanda who?

 

 

 

Sans 02:07 PM  
wanda snack as well?

 

and no i only have an on switch for you babe

 

 

 

(XXX) XXX-XXXX 02:08 PM  
Haha no thanks I'm good!

 

You tease!

 

 

 

You frowned despite your cheerful text. You didn't like when Sans teased you that way.

 

You wouldn't trade your boyfriend for anything in the world. Sans was sweet, caring, cute as heck, incredibly funny, super-duper smart (borderline genius, like wow! You couldn't keep up with him anytime he would talk about quantum physics, or anything remotely scientific) and an all around dreamboat.

 

The whole package. Well, nearly. Despite all your months together you and him haven't been intimate.

 

In bed he would only cuddle, holding you close to his smooth bones. At the beginning of your relationship you often thought about how you two would do the do, but never mustered the courage to talk to him about it. And when you saw him naked for the first time, in the shower, you saw... Nothing.

 

_What did you expect, he's a skeleton for fucks sake!_

 

Maybe he didn't need sex. Maybe it disgusted him. Maybe you disgusted him. He never touched you inappropriately, only teased you from time to time, and you could only wonder why. Why would he do that, if sex wasn't a necessity to him? Perhaps he felt sorry for you and your needs. If that was the case he could always help you down there, unless the whole thing was utterly repulsive to him.

 

But, and the thought only made your heart ache, maybe he felt sorry for not being able to satisfy you, and was trying to do the best he could. You knew Sans was self-conscious at times, and you always tried to watch your words and actions to not hurt his feelings. That's why you couldn't barge in and say "Hey darling, I'm horny, fingerfuck me please." Even if you really wanted to say it sometimes.

 

So you sat on your libido and quenched your appetite with your fingers and toys. Maybe one day you'll be brave enough (or desperate enough) to try and sort this out with him. But for now things were pretty okay. You were happy, Sans seemed happy and that's what mattered the most to you.

 

 

 

(XXX) XXX-XXXX 02:09 PM  
Hey babe! I've got one for you!

 

Knock knock

 

 

 

Sans 02:09 PM  
oh nice

 

who's there

 

 

 

(XXX) XXX-XXXX 02:10 PM  
Harry

 

 

 

Sans 02:10 PM  
harry who

 

 

 

(XXX) XXX-XXXX 02:10 PM  
Harry up and get back here : D!

 

 

 

Sans 02:11 PM  
lol 'k babe, im at the store anyway

 

 

 

Wow, a comma? You stood up to get a drink from the kitchen, feeling quite privileged. Things were nice. Life was good.  
Everything was going to be okay.

 

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

Was lemon scented detergent going to be okay for you? Maybe you liked the lavender one better? And what was that? Chocolate chip cookie scented laundry detergent?

 

Sans was confused. Human's sense of smell seemed to be damaged beyond repair. You would always complain about your body odor, which Sans loved, because it was you, and then washed your "nasty funk" with that horrid chemical cocktail you called body wash.

 

That made him think that your current one was vanilla scented. Sans ran his gaze through the aisle, looking for... ah, there it was. Vanilla scented detergent. That'll do. He grabbed the bottle and walked to the checkout.

 

After paying for the cleaner and a bottle of ketchup for himself Sans stepped outside. The sky was grey, but no signs of imminent rain. He loved the changing weather. Made him realise he was up there. On the surface. He loved the wind, the sun, the rain, he even had a newfound love for snow.  
If someone would have told him, a few years earlier, that he one day would see the surface and experience love, with a human on top of that, he would have laughed it off and claimed that this was the best joke he ever heard.

 

But this was real. You, the trees, the clouds above him, all of this was real.

 

 

As well as the cars.

 

 

One just drove past at full speed through a puddle besides him, drenching his coat with brown water.

 

_oh, fucking great._

 

Welp. That deserved some ketchup.

 

Sans unclasped the lid and took a big gulp. The walk home was going to be uncomfortable with a smelly drenched coat, but ketchup will help.

 

* sip *

 

Oh yeah, that's the stuff. It may be gross, but hey, he wasn't one for high standards anyway.  
But somehow he has managed to steal your heart. Gosh, it was like all of his life, luck had been focusing on you.

 

* sip *

 

Hmmm, salty, thick and tomato-y. Sans could already feel a slight tingle reaching his fingertips. His grip on the bottle of detergent tightened.

 

* sip *

 

Ah, half empty already. Damn guilty pleasure. Well, no need to save some for later, he was nearly home anyway. Bottoms up!

 

* gulp *

 

There, gone. Too bad so sad. Sans managed to throw the empty glass bottle in a nearby trashcan, despite his slight dizziness. No surprise here, he was a master dunker after all. Ask the kid.

 

Oh fuck no. Nonono, don't think about that. It's okay. It's gone. The kid said so themself. They can't do it anymore. It's okay, it's okay...

 

 

Fuck it.

 

 

Sans groaned. His old fears were resilient. It has been years since they all came up here. Longer than ever, by a long shot. And yet... The dread never really faded. It was there, lurking in the back of his skull. He knew he wasn't being rational. All signs were showing that it was the end of it. Even his old reports explicitly said that there was no anomaly in the timespace continuum. Like it never existed, like all of his nightmares had been just that.... a nightmare. Maybe that's what bugged him. That all of those night terrors and panic attacks were all for nothing. Technically speaking they were. They never really existed.

 

There went his happy mood. Sans rounded the corner to his street. He felt down. So down. And didn't want you to worry about that. About him. He shouldn't be like that. He had to put on his best poker face, and go mop somewhere else. Somewhere he could easily forget his problems. Where he had some friends to ketchup with.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

You were drinking a glass of iced tea when you heard two distinct knocks on the door. Smiling, you got up and walked to the front door. No need to ask who was there.  
Well, in fact, you did.

 

"Who's here"?

 

"amy"

 

"Amy who?"

 

"amy stew, babe."

 

Awww, what a sweetheart. You opened the door to be greeted by a big bottle of vanilla scented detergent, held up by a smiling skeleton. A smiling, drenched, dirty skeleton.

 

"Uh, what? What happened? Did somebody gave you trouble?" You frowned. It wouldn't be the first time that Sans had been bullied around. You took the bottle of detergent and Sans walked inside.

 

"nah, just a car playing with a puddle. 'm good." he said with a drawling voice.

 

He leaned in and closed his eye sockets, waiting for you to kiss him. You just couldn't refuse.

 

* smooch *

 

Ugh, you could smell the ketchup in his breath.

 

"Okay, good. Mind giving me your coat then? It needs a good wash anyway." It always had.

 

With a shrug Sans took it off. It was damp and heavy.

 

" i won't stay babe, i'm off to Grillbys. i think the heat is making me thirsty." He pinched your ass, making you yelp and blush furiously. He was quite daring when tipsy.

 

"just don't get too bone-ly without me." He winked at you, and bleeped away.

 

 

_Welcome back, frustration._

 

 

Still embarrassed, you reminded yourself to go get him if he wasn't back in a few hours. Sans was not by all mean a boozer, he simply liked the company of other patrons, and time flies fast while laughing around a drink or two. Maybe you could join him when you’re done? Grillbys was a good ten minutes drive away, and you still had some spare energy from your cleaning spree.

 

You went back to the laundry room with the dirty jacket and the bottle of detergent. You squatted down in front of the washing machine and began to sort the huge pile of dirty laundry.

 

Your shirts? Cotton, you'll need those if the heat doesn’t come down in the near future. As well as your bras and panties. Papyrus' jean minishorts? He loves those, let's put them there too. Sans' socks? Oh yes please, clean the bastards. Your pj's? Nah, it's too hot. Plus, sleeping naked might trigger something with your boyfriend... You were not too hopeful, but you were determined to try everything in your power before any head-on confrontation.

 

The machine was nearly full, it had just enough place left for Sans' jacket. You grabbed it and felt how heavy it was. The pockets were jingling with whatever was inside them. You unzipped one and shove your hand in it. Blindly grabbing at what you could reach you took out some loose coins, a very outdated coupon for free Temmie Flakes, empty ketchup sachets (ugh), crumpled pieces of paper with math formulas on them, a dry pen, a small bone... Where these pockets freaking bottomless? And it was only the first one!

 

You were reaching for the last item when your fingertips brushed something. It felt like... a sausage? Did Sans keep hotdogs in his pockets? Gross, man, ew!

 

As your fingers grabbed the thing you could feel a faint tingle traveling up your hand to your arm. Uh, weird. You could have sworn the sausage twitched as you touched it. You took your hand out of the pocket and...

 

 

...

 

 

...

 

 

...What?

 

 

What was that?

 

 

That. What? In your hand. Was it...

 

 

???

 

You were SO confused. In your palm was... a dildo? It was bright blue and... it glowed? What the hell? What was that? Why was Sans keeping it in his pocket? You examined it more closely. It... looked like a dildo, but with no balls. The shaft was somewhat short but thick, and slick like glass, with a lot of details, like veins and a little bit of foreskin. It was also limp. Strange for a dildo.

 

Seriously, what was this doing here? Was it some weird prop for one of his pranks? Was Sans playing a joke on you? You glanced around, certain to find him smirking at your confusion behind you.

 

 

 

No-one.

 

 

 

Your attention went back to the weird thing in your hand.  
You squeezed it. So weird. You could feel the "skin" running up and down the length, like a real penis would do.

 

 

It throbbed in your hand.

 

 

**_WHAT THE FUCK?!_ **

 

Okay, no. That fucking thing moved, you saw it. You were too stunned to throw it on the wall. It acted like... a real dick? Was it... was it real? WAS IT HIS?  
AND WHAT WAS IT DOING IN. HIS. POCKET????

 

You quickly took out your phone and snapped a picture before sending it to Sans.

 

 

 

(XXX) XXX-XXXX 02:43 PM

 

Hey I've found something in your pocket, care to explain?

 

(1 picture attached)

 

 

 

Something in the other pocket vibrated. His phone. He forgot his freaking phone.

 

Fucking great. What were you going to do?

 

 

 

Alone.

 

 

In the house.

 

 

With a surprise penis in your hand.

 

 

...

 

 

...

 

 

Was it a good idea? It was certainly an idea. But... should you? Your sexual frustration was at an all time-high for **months** , and just knowing that your boyfriend has been holding out on you filled you with... mischievousness. Seeing that cock in your hand stirred your desires even more.

 

But shoving anything you'd find up your pussy wasn't reasonably a clean and healthy choice. Then again... Wasn't it Alphys that told you that humans couldn't contract monster diseases, and vice versa?

 

The glow and the tingle in your hand were a proof of the magical nature of what you were holding. You gave it a few slow pumps out of curiosity. As soon as you were done the glow intensified, and it throbbed again. It was also a bit harder.

 

Okay, you were fucking horny now.

 

His or not, what you were holding was a promise of a good time you didn't want to miss out on. You just needed to clean it first.

 

You quickly turned on the washing machine and walked to the bathroom, a small smile on your lips.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, first part here. Hold on to your pants (or not), the next chapter will be very steamy...
> 
>  
> 
> Edit ; I forgot! 
> 
> Come sin with me here ; http://garbagecorp.tumblr.com/


	2. Good time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there it is!!
> 
> Come derp with me here ; http://garbagecorp.tumblr.com/

Once he pushed the doors to Grillbys Sans felt his mood lightening up a bit. There were all of his old friends, chatting merrily or playing cards. All of them turned their heads to him as he entered, and all cheered loudly. Just what he needed. Sans waved around, a big smile on his skull. Before long he had a drink in his hand and mingled with the patrons. He drank some more, told a few jokes, played poker with the dogs and caught up with everyone's lives on the surface.

 

He was at the bar, enjoying a warm plate of fries when he felt something. Something weird. Sans shook his head, trying to focus on the feeling. His mind was a bit woozy from the alcohol.

 

Ah, there it was again. Like... like his pants moved on their own. What was happening?

  
  
  


Something grabbed his dick.

  
  


WHAT THE HELL?

  
  
  


Sans jumped, and suddenly it all flooded back.

  
  


He left his cock in his jacket. His jacket. At home. Where you were doing  _ the laundry. _

And he could  _ feel you holding  _ **_his dick in YOUR HAND._ **

 

Oh fuck oh shit fuckfuckfuckfuck. Sans was sweating bullets, little drops were sliding down his skull and falling on his fries.

  
  


"Hey, you okay man?" The horse monster next to him was looking at him suspiciously.

  
  


"uh what?"

  
  


"What's happening dude?"

  
  


"heh, i just uh... bit my tongue."

  
  


The monster neighed from laughter and stood up from the stool, walking away and chuckling about skeletons having tongues.

  
  


_ If only he knew. _

  
  


Because Sans  _ fucking _ knew.  _ YOU WERE HOLDING HIS DICK FOR FUCK'S SAKE! _

 

He couldn't use a shortcut, he was too inebriated for this.

 

He needed to contact you.

 

He needed...

  
  
  


His phone.

  
  
  


That was.

  
  
  


**_IN HIS JACKET._ **

  
  


Sans wanted to dunk himself. How fucking far could his stupidity go?

  
  
  


You squeezed his dick. He had a  **very** hard time not moaning out loud.

  
  
  


Sans needed to get the fuck out of here. Get back home.

He couldn't teleport, he couldn't contact you, and cabs were not too prone to take monsters as customers.

  
  


He had to  _ walk _ .

 

The entire journey would take twenty minutes. In the meantime he hoped that you wouldn't do anything too rash. Like throwing it in the trashcan.

  
  


"grillbz, i'm off. you know the drill about my tab 'n all." Sans stood up as the fire monster gave him a scowl, but waved his fiery hand anyway.

  
  


Once outside Sans didn't waste any time. He half-ran half-speedwalked on his short legs, but was out of breath after two minutes.

 

He was heavily panting in an alley when he felt you softly rubbing him. He let out a loud whine of arousal. Nevermind the passerby.

 

The whole situation would be hilarious if it wasn't happening to him. He felt like he could dust from embarrassment. You were  _ touching _ him, pumping his dick. You were giving him a semi. It felt so good, but it was  _ so wrong _ ...

 

_ Please, please not like this, not now... _

  
  


After a while you stopped, but you were still holding him. Fuck, your hand was so soft and warm.

 

Sans resumed his pathetic speedwalk, breathing loudly. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale.

  
  


But then it was like his cock was plunged in warm water, and you rubbed again.  _ Hard. _ Sans stopped and muffled a scream by biting his fingers. He won't make it if you'd go on like this. You were going to make him cum in the middle of the fucking street, surrounded by all those people looking at him with confusion.

 

Sweat was pouring down his face. Sans looked around him. Hide, he needed to hide. Somewhere, anywhere.

 

There! A park, right ahead. He dashed to hide between the bushes, as far from the path as he could be. He sat there on the damp ground and rest his head on a small tree trunk. You were still scrubbing him, and his breath was heavy and loud.

 

He took out his handkerchief and balled it up before putting it in his mouth to muffle his moans.

  
  


Sans felt miserable, as well as hornier than he has ever been. Scrunching his face, he waited for what you would do next.

  
  
  
  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  
  


You took the dick out of the soapy water. There, all clean! It shone brightly now, and was in full erection mode. The thing was much larger and thicker now. It made your mouth water, as well as something else. The cock was twitching in your hand.

  
  


"Hehe, I'm happy to see you too." You gave it a small kiss, and it throbbed harder, a bead of precum on the tip.

  
  


After drying your new friend with a clean cloth you went to the bedroom, stripped naked and lied on the bed on your back. You brought the dick to your face, and gave it an experimental lick. Tasted like nothing, and the texture reminded you of hard jelly. Just like... Sans' tongue.

 

Ooooh if it was his real dick in your hands, he was in for a fun time. Wherever he was. Not your problem.

  
  


You licked it again, and again. The tingle was funny on your tongue. You wanted to experience more, so you took the entire shaft in your mouth.

 

The sensation was weird, and a bit numbing. The dick twitched harder in your mouth, seemingly delighted to be there. You took it off with a lewd * pop * and licked the tip, tasting the leaking precum.

 

With one hand you stroked your folds, testing the waters. Oh god, you were downright soaked. No need to wait any longer.

 

You kissed the dick and brought it down to your pussy, rubbing your cunt with its underside. You could swear you felt it get warmer against you. You rubbed it harder. It was  _ heaven. _

  
  


You couldn't take it anymore. You positioned the tip at your entrance, and slowly pushed it inside. It slid with no problems. A shaky moan escaped your lips, and your legs quivered when the dick hilted inside you.Your cunt was delightfully stretched, and the magic vibrated in you like a small vibrator would do.

  
  


A  _ really _ good time in perspective.

  
  
  
  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


Sans was losing it. He was screaming in his handkerchief, pawing at whatever his hand could hold. He nearly tore up his shirt from grabbing it too roughly.

 

He could hear people walking and talking down the path, but he didn't care.  _ It felt too fucking good. _ Shit.

 

HE WAS IN YOU. It was far better than anything he could've imagine. Nothing to compare with fucking a monster. You felt so WARM and SOFT and ALIVE around his dick. All of this organic matter held together by sheer determination... He would love to dwell on what was making your body so fascinating, but right now he simply couldn't connect two magical brain cells for shit. The skeleton hidden in the bushes was a moaning, sweaty mess.

  
  
  
  
  


You were pumping his cock in and out of your pussy now, and he couldn't tell if it was the best of worst thing that ever happened to him. Sans brought a hand under his shirt and stroke his floating ribs. Oh fuck, he was so freaking sensitive. He could feel your tight walls sucking him in and clenching around his dick.  _ Holy fucking shit _ .

 

His mind was clouded with his lust. After a few pelvic thrusts he  _ felt his cock responding to his motion. _ In, out. In, out. Oh wow, so it's going to be a thing, heh?

  
  


Sans pushed his pelvis up harder, and he could feel your hands flinch from surprise.

  
  


_ Heheh, you are in for it, babe. _

  
  


With that he began to hump the air mercilessly.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


Oh holy shit, you were  _ living for this magic dick.  _ Maybe you were enjoying yourself  _ immensely _ before, but now... It was moving on its own inside you. This cock was so freaking girthy, hitting you in all of your sweet spots.

 

You gripped the sheets and let the magic dick fuck you, moaning louder and louder until you were borderline screaming. An idea came to your lust filled mind. You rolled onto your stomach and get on all four.

 

Fuck, it was nearly too much. With this new angle the blue cock was going in  _ deep,  _ and you were certain that its pace fastened and was even rougher than before, each thrust pushing you forward. You could hear the wet and lewd sounds of pleasure coming from your cunt, and you pressed your face into the pillows, ass still up.

  
  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


His clothes were soiled by dirt and sweat and drool dripped from his parted mouth. He didn't care about anything. He was long gone. All that mattered in his mind was you, how fucking good you were around him, how hard he wanted to fuck you into whatever surface you were on.

 

You were clenching around his dick and your cunt was becoming wetter and wetter, allowing him to thrust even harder. Fuck he was getting close, he was getting close,  _ it's so good, c'mon babe give it to me, i'm so close... _

  
  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


You were showed no mercy. Sans was fucking you like he wanted to bury himself in you. His thrusts were becoming more and more sloppy, and you knew he was about to lose it.

Quickly, you brought a hand down to your clit and rubbed furiously. You were already so fucking close, you felt your orgasm building inside you in mere seconds.

Your release was imminent. You grabbed the back of the dick and pushed it as far as you could. You came, hard. Your cunt clenched, and you could feel the dick throb and releasing ropes of hot cum deep in you.

 

Bliss.

 

You stayed there a moment, enjoying the afterglow. Oh wow, that was one of the strongest orgasms you ever had. Sleep was coming to you like a ton of bricks, and you didn't bother removing the dick from where it was. Your eyes closed for a well deserved nap.

  
  
  


You woke up to find a skeleton crouching next to you. Sans looked... horrible. His clothes were full of dirt and he was sweating bullets.

 

"hey. i think ya have something that belongs to me, and i would like to get it back please."

 

His voice was hoarse and strained, like he screamed too much.

Without a word you took the dick and handed it to him, assuming it was what he was referring to. He grabbed it, pulled down his dirty sweatpants and stuck it to his pelvis, before making it disappear with a quick motion of his wrist. Sans sat next to you and looked at you.

 

"that, uh... that wasn't really nice. you... you could've asked me, y'know."

 

You blinked.

 

"I thought you... that you weren't interested. You never... tried anything... so I assumed..."

 

Sans had a guilty look on his face, and he took your hand in his.

 

"babe, i... heh, i was the one assuming you didn't want to do it."

 

You both stayed silent for a moment.

 

"Hehe, guess we were both two numbskulls about it, right?"

 

Sans chuckled and kissed your forehead. He laid next to you and you wrapped your arms around him.

 

"Hey, what was it doing in your pocket?"

 

"do you go and put anything you'd find in you?"

 

"Haha, fair point."

 

Sans was stroking your bare back with his bony fingers. It felt so nice...

 

"so uh, mind doing it again sometime? i kinda want to be here to see the faces you'd make."

 

You smiled and kissed him softly.

  
"A bath first, then it's a deal."


End file.
